The Weasleys' Triumph
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: They were the Weasleys. Brave, proud, charming, loving, in a way that only they could be. And that is why I believe, my dear readers, only they could triumph the way they do. Interviews of the New Generation. R
1. Prologue

**The Weasleys' Triumph**

**Prologue**

The Weasleys, as you probably well know, my dear readers, are one of the most famous and well-liked families in the Wizarding world. All of them having contributed in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named and everyone of them having been splashed across the front page of a Wizarding newspaper or magazine one time or another. It all started when Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett fell in love during their Hogwarts years, got married and started a family with seven redheads who are as famous as 'The Chosen One' Harry Potter himself.

Bill Weasley; the eldest. Hogwarts Head Boy. Skilled curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Married to part-Veela Fleur Delacour, who was also one of the Triwizard Champions. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Fought in the battle of Hogwarts. War Hero.

Charlie Weasley; the second eldest. Hogwarts Quidditch Captain. Dragons expert working in Romania. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Fought in the battle of Hogwarts. War Hero.

Percy Weasley; the third eldest. Hogwarts Head Boy. Junior assistant to the Minister of Magic. Co-assistant to the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement. Fought in the battle of Hogwarts. War Hero.

George Weasley; the fourth eldest. Twin of Fred Weasley. Prankster. Co-founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. One of the richest wizards in Britain. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Fought in the battle of Hogwarts. War Hero.

Fred Weasley; the fifth eldest. Twin of George Weasley. Prankster. Co-founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Sacrificed his life in the battle of Hogwarts. Order of Merlin, First Class. War Hero.

Ronald Weasley; the sixth eldest. Part of the Golden Trio. Married to Hermione Granger. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Fought in the battle of Hogwarts. Head of Auror Department. War Hero.

Ginny Weasley; the seventh eldest. The first Weasley girl to be born in centuries. Married to Harry Potter. Leading Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Fought in the battle of Hogwarts. War Hero.

With the title of 'War Hero' attached to all the Weasley children, it is an understatement to say that fame has found them. After the 1997 legendary battle of Hogwarts in which He Who Must Not Be Named was forever defeated, The Weasleys attempted to fade into the background and grieved for their loss of Fred Weasley in private. Nonetheless, the Wizarding community's attention upon them never wavered. Thus explains all the headlines describing even their tiniest flash of activity after the war; George Weasley reopening 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' with his brother Ron, Ginny Weasley attending her final year at Hogwarts, and even Charlie returning to Romania. Therefore, bigger headlines were dedicated to them when marriages occurred; Ron Weasley to Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter, and even George Weasley to Angelina Johnson. As mentioned, the Weasleys are highly private people. Despite all the media's attention, they were able to remain secluded to an extent. Until now.

Twenty four years have passed since the great battle of Hogwarts. The name Weasley still remains a household name, especially now when it has associated with that of the Potter's. The new generation of the Weasley and Potter clan, as the media likes to call them, has been earning snippets in the newspapers now and again. However, they remain as private as ever. This, of course, leaves the Wizarding community with a burning desire to know more (as we always do) about these mysterious youngsters who are children of the so-famous war heroes we grew to cherish and love. Therefore, I am determined to bring to you, my dear readers, an up-close and personal view into the Weasley/Potter family. I have gained access to none other than the head of the Weasley family himself, Arthur Weasley, through my own connections at the Ministry of Magic. After serious discussions with his family members, I was allowed to conduct interviews with the so-called 'new generation' of the Weasley and Potter Clan in return for no more media intrusions upon their private lives. Therefore, I am now able to bring to you, my dear readers, the deepest insight into the Weasley family; a family which could be described as 'the most famous Wizarding family of our time'.


	2. James Sirius Potter

**The Weasleys' Triumph**

**James Sirius Potter**

On first impression, James Sirius Potter was the perfect reflection of the few snippets we sometimes see of him in The Daily Prophet; handsome, relaxed and simply mesmerising. I was invited over to his apartment in Diagon Alley. The place was small but with a warm, comfortable atmosphere. Posters of Puddlemere United (he has been a fan since he was three years old) adorned the walls and pictures of his family on the mantel piece, the coffee table and even on the window sill. James welcomed me in with a charming smile which made his brown hazel eyes twinkle as he ruffled his dark brown hair. He invited me to sit down, offered me a cup of tea, and settled himself opposite of me in a fluffy old arm chair, with a grin on his face which did not resemble that of his famous father's. And so we begin.

**Q**: -

**James**: I'm the first one? Well, that's a relief! This takes the pressure of a wee bit! (_laughs) _

**Q**: -

**James**: Of course I'm not used to interviews. I never gave one, did I? Or else you wouldn't be here, obviously. Well, I've seen my mom doing a couple when I was young. For her Quidditch, you know. And my dad once or twice. But that's pretty much it.

**Q**:-

**James**: Nervous? I'm not nervous at all, really! I've been looking forward to this, actually.

**Q**:-

**James**: Why? I guess...I don't know. Trying something new, maybe.

**Q**:-

**James**: Yes, you're right. I graduated from Hogwarts one year ago. Still have a brother and a sister there, though. But you probably know that already!

**Q**:-

**James**: Well, at first I wanted to try my skills at being an Auror like dad and Uncle Ron. Keep up the family name, you know. But I didn't get enough requirements. Got only an Acceptable in my N.E.W.T Potions. I'm not really good at Potions. You have to get Rose or Al for that. I always mix the wrong ingredients. There was one time when I was in sixth year, Slughorn told us to brew this Draught of the Living Death and I accidently added too many gurdyroots...

**Q**:-

**James**: Well, I didn't _know _that you weren't supposed to add any gurdyroots! I'm not the type who pays full attention to what's written in a text book. Anyway, I added gurdyroots and stirred the thing the wrong way, brew it for too long, turned around to play a prank on someone (I'm not going to name him because he's a Slytherin and a downright prick. Sorry.),well.......long story short; it exploded.

**Q**:-

**James**: No, I wasn't too disappointed. Slughorn was, though. Said I didn't have half the talents my dad and my grandmother had. So right now I'm trying to find my way. Don't get me wrong. I'm not lost or anything. I just haven't found out what I want to be yet. But there's no real rush, you know. _(smiles)_ I think I'm going to try my hand at being a Healer. I might be good at that.

**Q**:-

**James**: Well, yes, I did mention something about my family name. Well, there's no denying it. There _is _a family name I have to live up to. But I don't feel pressured or anything. At the end of the day, it's just a name. And I'm proud to be a Potter. I really am. Better than being a..... Oh, sorry. I don't think it would be too appropriate to name names!

**Q**:-

**James**: Yes, I am a Gryffindor, like my father and my grandfather before me. Honestly, I wouldn't want to be in any other house.

**Q**:-

**James**: Have I heard of James Potter and Sirius Black? It's kind of hard not to! I'm named after them! Am I like them? Well...I never really know them, eh? But I've heard stories. Mainly from my dad. And I guess I _am_ like them. But I never feel pressured to be like them. I wish I got the chance to know them, though. They seemed really cool! But, like them, I like to pull pranks, make jokes and be a bit cruel sometimes.

**Q**:-

**James**: I'm not saying that they're cruel! Don't get me wrong! But slightly rebellious would be the word. Yes, rebellious. Take me for instance. I tease my brother and sister all the time. But I don't mean any harm by it. Lily might seem sweet and everything but you don't want to get on the wrong side of her! The last time Fred and I warned her about Scorpius, she hexed us so thoroughly we ended up in St. Mungo's! Didn't talk to me for weeks! Fred swears he can still see invisible antlers on his head until now. But, really, what was I to do? She's my baby sister. Always will be my baby sister. I have to protect her, you know.

**Q**:-

**James**: Oh. Right. I slipped out the name 'Scorpius', didn't I? Bugger.

**Q**:-

**James**: Are they going out? I'm not going to answer that question. Lily would be angry with me enough as it is!

**Q**:-

**James**: Me? Girlfriend? _(laughs) _No.

**Q**:-

**James**: I'm blushing, am I?!? Maybe you would like to show yourself out!

(Pause)

**Q**:-

**James**: Sorry. I got that from _both _my parents. _(grins)_

**Q**:-

**James**: Back to the question? Why?

**Q**:-

**James**: Well...if you put it that way, yes, I sort of _really _gave myself away, didn't I? Well, another family trait, I suppose. Dad told me once that granddad used to do it a lot when it concerned my grandma. Well....it's a redhead girl. I can only you give you that much.

**Q**:-

**James**: What? No! Not anyone in the family! That would be.....incest!

**Q**:-

**James**: Well...there are other redhead girls _outside_ the Weasley family, you know. I personally think it's funny in a way because my granddad married my grandma who's a redhead. My dad married my mom who's also a redhead. And me...well....

**Q**:-

**James**: I'm not saying I'm getting married!

**Q**:-

**James**: Can we please drop it?

**Q**:-

**James**: Thank you.

**Q**:-

**James**: What I love most about my family? Wow, that's hard! Everything, really. We have been through so much together. And I just want to say this. I know people like to say that because I'm a Potter and a Weasley, I can get away with anything. That's not exactly true. My cousins and I know that. We have to work for it like everyone else. And yes, what I love most about our family is, despite the attention and the fame people thrust upon us, we are still, well.....normal. Fun. Just us. Uncle Bill used to say that 'We couldn't have gotten where we are today if it were not for each other'

**Q**:-

**James**: Well, I _know _it's corny! But I was not the one who came up with the line, you know! Anyway, back to the point. He said; 'We couldn't have gotten where we are today if it were not for each other'. I'm not really _anywhere _much right now, but if it wasn't for my parents, Al and Lily, and all my cousins (Fred will probably smirk when he reads this), I would not be _who _I am today. I think that's pretty something, yeah.

**Q**:-

**James**: That's it? Don't you want to know more?

**Q**:-

**James**: Well, you have a point. I would not know what more to tell you. I'm not a very talkative person. You have to get Uncle Percy for that! _(grins) _

**Q**:-

**James**: That was not a mischievous grin! It was more like a grim, adoring smile a nephew reserves for his favourite uncle. An innocent smile. Honestly, I'm serious. Wait....actually, I _am _serious. _(laughs) _You know, I am serious? James _Sirius _Potter?

**Q**:-

**James**: Well, _I _find it funny. Obviously, you don't.

**Q**:-

**James**: Alright. If you want to end this so badly, why don't we then? Wait. Do I have to say something touching or meaningful at the end? Like, some sort of....memorable quote?

**Q**:-

**James**: I should? Well, this interview has gotten out of hand a _long _time ago so I don't know how I can ever say something meaningful now. Sorry. But thank you, anyway. It was nice meeting you. Really nice. Have you enjoyed the tea? Brilliant! I'll show you out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James helped me gather my belongings and walked me to the door. Outside, the sun was already setting on the horizon. I was surprised at how quickly time had flown by. He said goodbye again, shook my hand and gave me that dazzling charming smile only a Potter or a Weasley could possibly manage. I thanked him and even offered him a visit to the Ministry or the publisher, but he just laughed and ruffled his messy hair. Before I Apparated, I could have sworn I heard him said; _'Maybe. I've got a whole lot of living to do'_


	3. Dominique and Louis Weasley

**The Weasleys' Triumph**

**Dominique and Louis Weasley**

There was not time for the Weasley twins to meet me separately; Dominique being a devoted Herbologist on a trip to the Amazon and Louis a curse breaker with his father at Gringotts. I was intrigued by their stories; being the first set of Weasley twins born after their infamous uncles Fred and George. Therefore, I agreed to a joint interview. Dominique arrived first at my office, slightly out of breath. She gave me a quick smile and took me by storm; tall, slender with long silvery blond hair like her mother with an air of care freeness about her. A bag pack was slung over her shoulder and she was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with the legend 'Mandrake Magic' in flashy colours and a pair of hard-worn dragon skin boots. Louis arrived a couple of minutes later. Unlike his sister, he was in a more-wizard attire; Gringotts robes. He looked like his father Bill as I remembered him from his early days at Gringotts; tall, handsome, with framed cheekbones but with short tendrils of blond hair which he undoubtedly inherited from his mother. The twins embraced and chatted joyfully, quite unaware of my presence at first, until Dominique finally addressed her brother's attention to me. Then, we began.

**Q: ****- **

**Louis: **We are the second? That's very-

**Dominique: **comforting! _(both laugh) _

**Q: - **

**Louis****: **Yes, you are right. We are very busy at the moment. Sorry if it causes you any inconvenience in anyway.

**Dominique**: I have to hurry back after this. Luna will be expecting me.

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: Yes, I'm travelling with Luna Scamander, and her sons Lorcan and Lysander. They're family friends, you see. And we are interested in the same things. Herbology, mainly.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Not me. I follow in my dad's footsteps, more like.

**Dominique**: Yes, because he's actually too daft to tell the difference between a gorse bush and a shrub and landed himself right in-

**Louis**: That was years ago! And for your information, that shrub looked like-

**Dominique**: Don't give any excuses!

**Q: - **

**Louis**: No! I would not like to discuss this any further!

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Why? It's bloody obvious why!

**Dominique**: Because he's scared that people will find out what areas of his body the thorns actually-

**Louis**: Don't make me spill the beans about you! You're just as bad as I am!

**Dominique**: No I'm not!

**Louis**: Are too!

**Dominique**: Are not!

**Louis**: Are too!

(Pause)

**Both**: Right. Sorry about that.

**Louis**: Old Habits die hard

**Dominique**: Really sorry. What were you saying?

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: Oh, yes. I'm travelling with the Scamanders and they are really lovely people. But being with them makes me miss my family. Victoire is pregnant right now and I so want to be here with her! And also Lorcan and Lysander are twins. Being with them sometimes makes me miss Louis.

**Louis**: Aww...that is very touching, Dom. Really.

**Dominique**: Shut up.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Of course, I miss her too. We are twins. Our family is really close. As Dominique said, our older sister Victoire is pregnant right now and we really need our whole family to be together. Maman is over her head with anxiety and excitement. Dad, well, he just act like everything is all under control but he's bursting at the seams, really. Vic's due in only a few weeks.

**Dominique**: Yes, I'm thinking of cutting my internship short so I can be home by the time she gives birth.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Growing up in this family? Yes, It's hard. It's not actually a pleasant ride sometimes. The attention you get is too overwhelming. Sometimes people think I got into Gringotts because I'm Bill Weasley's son...

**Dominique**: Like Louis doesn't have his own brains!

**Louis**: Exactly! And I would really like to say that I'm actually pretty smart!

**Dominique**: And intelligent and a quick learner!

**Louis**: Thank you, Dom. Yes, a quick learner! This is, of course, what got me here! Not connections as Bill Weasley's son!

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Of course, I'm not complaining! I love my father. He's a great man. And this is what we want everyone to know about him. Some people fail to see that, though. When people see him walking with Maman and they don't recognize him, they actually say really downright horrible things!

**Dominique**: Meaning they're ignorant pigs!

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Well, they say stuff like 'What's _he _doing with her?' or something along that line.

**Dominique**: Louis actually punched someone who said that. Once. Was it when we were on holiday in France?

**Louis**: Yes. And he bloody well deserved it too!

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: Well, Maman didn't say much to us. She just went over and talked to Dad.

**Louis**: Yeah, Dad learned a long time ago not to take these things seriously. But we do.

**Dominique**: Yes, and Maman always told us that those scars show that our father's brave.

**Louis**: But sometimes we wish they could be other things to show that he's brave, you know.

**Dominique**: Yes, not scars. Sometimes we feel like it hurts him still.

**Louis**: But he doesn't like to talk about them-

**Dominique**: So we don't as well.

**Louis**: Well, until now, that is.

**Dominique**: Sorry, Dad.

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: Maman? Maman is everything to Dad. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

**Louis**: And we want to set the record straight that because our mother has Veela blood, it doesn't make her empty-headed or vain.

**Dominique**: Or snobbish too, come to that.

**Louis**: Sorry. Are we coming on too strong?

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Oh, alright then. Thank you for letting us say those things. Sometimes people always have the wrong impressions of our parents.

**Dominique**: Don't know why though. But moving on.

**Louis**: We won't rant and rant anymore. We really do apologize-

**Dominique**: Most sincerely-

**Louis**: And please ask your next question.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Oh. That. I knew we would come to that!

**Dominique**: The rumour that when we were born, Uncle George was furious at Dad because he was the one who ended up having twins instead of him? That was a lie.

**Louis**: Downright lie.

**Dominique**: Uncle George is our favourite uncle. He wouldn't say things like that. He wouldn't even dream of getting mad at Dad for having twins.

**Louis**: That's just downright ridiculous, in my opinion. Just the papers making up stories, as usual. Sounds like Rita Skeeter to me.

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: Uncle Fred? Of course, we know the story about Uncle Fred. We grew up listening to stories about Uncle Fred and Uncle George since we were young.

**Louis**: He isn't just a hero to the Wizarding World, you know. He is a hero to our family too.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Of course we never dreamt anything of the sort! We could never replace who Uncle Fred and Uncle George used to be. That would not be fair to Uncle George, nor too our grandparents.

**Dominique**: It just wouldn't be....right.

**Louis**: Imagine having to lose your twin. It's like me having to lose Dominique.

**Dominique**: But for Uncle George, it's a thousand times worst.

**Louis**: Yes, and you can't replace your twin. Never. Not even with a pair of your niece and nephew who also happen to be twins as well.

**Dominique**: Yes, Uncle George was a _twin_. Sorry, he _is _a twin.

**Louis**: A twin never stops being a twin. It just isn't possible.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Sad? Yes, we feel sad sometimes-

**Dominique**: That we have each other and Uncle George doesn't have Uncle Fred anymore.

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: I don't know, really. I don't think we are like them. Firstly, they're both boys-

**Louis**: Yeah, and they are pranksters and jokers-

**Dominique**: Really good at Quidditch. And they were inseparable-

**Louis**: We are, compare to them, too French!

_(both laugh) _

**Q: - **

**Dominique**: What's next for us? Well...Victoire needs us.

**Louis**: She's our big sister and we _still_-

**Dominique**: Don't _completely _trust her with Teddy!

_(both laugh again)_

**Dominique** **&** **Louis**: That was a joke, by the way.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Sorry? Didn't quite catch that.

**Q: - **

**Louis**: Oh! Other than Victoire? Well, after she gives birth, I think of going for a little escapade in Egypt. Dad used to work there and I want to roam the tombs like he used to. At least for a little while.

**Dominique**: I'll go back to the Amazon. Finish our travels there and maybe drop by in Egypt to visit Louis, maybe swing by Romania together to see Uncle Charlie, and then-

**Louis**: Home. For Christmas with the family-

**Dominique**: The whole Potter and Weasley clan-

**Louis**: Yes, and with some extra family friends-

**Dominique**: And Grandma Weasley's hand knitted sweaters-

**Louis**: And icing frosted cakes-

**Dominique**: And to see our niece or nephew-

**Louis**: And our parents and all the aunts and uncles-

**Dominique**: And the cousins-

**Louis**: Yes, all of the chaos!

**Dominique** **&** **Louis**: Yes, home would be...

**Louis**: Nice.

**Dominique**: Yes, very nice.

They intrigued me still, as we finished up our interview. Louis took hold of his sister's bag for her and both of them gave me glowing smiles. The protective glares they wore when they were defending their parents and Uncle were gone from their faces. I shook hands with them and Dominique gave me a brochure about her research trip in the Amazons. I slipped it in my handbag, determining to take a look at it later. Louis then slipped a hand around his sister's waist. Laughing and joking, looking quite inseparable for the moment, both of them exited my office as if taking a breath of fresh air away with them. And I could not help but smile.


	4. Roxanne Weasley

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated or been active in the realm of fanfiction for quite a while now. This is because life has been hectic. But I'm starting to pave my way back in because I dearly miss writing! I want to say thank you again to all my readers and reviewers! I hope you continue reading this story and continue reviewing! I have a few more stories swirling around in my brain right now, so I'm hoping to post new stories soon! As for this story, I hope you guys will enjoy it because I really like this idea. However, I just discovered after writing a few chapters that Hugo is in fact younger than Rose. I'm sorry for the mistake of having my Hugo being one year older than Rose and also for having Lily one year younger than Al instead of two years younger like in DH. But I could not change of what I have already written because that would alter the whole story! So please indulge my mistakes ******** I hope you will enjoy this story and other stories which will be coming later! Thank you again. **

**Don't forget to review!! **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Weasleys' Triumph**

**Roxanne Weasley**

Being on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts brought back memories. I was sitting with the Gryffindors, watching and cheering the final match of their Quidditch season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If the Gryffindors win the match, they would win the Quidditch Cup. The commentator's shrieks and excited screams echoed from the megaphone; '_Weasley!! Weasley with the Quaffle! Dodge, Roxie, that's a bluger!!---YES!! And she scores!!! One hundred and fifty to ten!! Gryffindor in the lead!!'_. Excited students were jumping all around, waving their flags and banners, cheering on their team. The atmosphere was exhilarating. _'Wait! Lily Potter has seen the Snitch! There she goes! She's neck to neck with Zabini now....come on, Lily!! And.......YES!! YES!!'_. Crowds of scarlet and gold streamed down onto the pitch. I stood up from where I was sitting and could see all the Gryffindor players being hoisted up upon the shoulders of their supporters. Two of them girls; one with long red hair and the older one with long black hair streaming around her face. After the celebrations, I slipped down to the Locker Room as she had told me to. I knocked on the door of the Captain's office and let myself in. Roxanne Weasley was still in her Quidditch robes; the emblem '_Weasley'_ and the number 4 seemed to glow proudly on the back of her robe, and the Quidditch cup sat gleaming on her polished desk. Her dark hair swept from her face, she gestured for me to sit down. She did so as well in the Captain's chair. I noticed her mother's own Hogwarts robe (_'Johnson' _Number 4) hanging on the wall behind her and most curiously, next to two Beater's bats. She smiled encouragingly at me, victory radiating from her confident glance, and so we began.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne: **Thank you very much! Did you enjoy the match?

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Well, of course, we _were _the better team all along. The Slytherin Team has always consisted of big blokes with brains the size of peanuts. Naturally, it _was _a certainty that we would win. We _had_ to win. I'm captain and it's my last year!

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yes, you're right. It does feel kind of surreal. But that's life, I guess. You have to move on one way or another. You can't be stuck in the same place forever.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Well, that's easy. After school, I'm hoping to join the Holyhead Harpies.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Thank you. I hope I'll pass the try outs as well.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Well, being a Weasley will certainly help. I hope it will not, because that will give me an unfair advantage. But really it can't be helped. My mom was captain of the Harpies and Aunt Ginny became one of their legendary chasers...they will expect me to deliver the same talents, I expect.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: And do my talents match up to theirs? Merlin, I wish I knew! Maybe we can troop up to Trelawney right now and let her make a prediction.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: _(turns around to face the wall) _Oh, yes. I asked her if I could hang her robes up. Reminds me of one of the best Quidditch team Hogwarts has ever seen; my mom and my dad, Aunt Alicia, Aunt Katie, Uncle Oliver, Uncle Harry and my Uncle Fred. Keeps me motivated, you know. Keeps me focused on where I'm going to be heading.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: The bats? My dad's. And Uncle Fred's.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: What is there to tell? I asked him for them. He said yes as long as I will return them.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: I don't have a sob story to tell you. Sorry. My Uncle died and my father was never the same since. End of story.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Does it bother me at all? Of course, it does! People always say that my dad was never the same after Uncle Fred died, and sometimes I wish I knew him then. Just to know what he was like. But I don't like to talk about it much.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Why? Because it's over. He's never coming back. Me talking about it won't stop my dad being sad every Second of May, every birthday, every Christmas or even everyday for that matter!

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Sorry if I offended you.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: No, it's alright. People ask me about it sometimes. I don't mind giving little answers, but not to tell a long sob story. Sorry. That's just not me.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yeah, I guess I'm like my mom. Fred, my brother Fred, is more like my dad. He smiles more. I don't smile much.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Why is that? I don't know. I'm too bloody cynical, I am.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yeah, maybe it's because of Uncle Fred. Of him dying. I guess I sort of figured since I was young that sometimes the world is not a happy place to be in. Sorry. I'm sounding depressing now, right? Fuck it.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: _(laughs) _Am I the _really _first one to say fuck in this interview? Not James? Wow! That _is _something!

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yes, I know who his girlfriend is. But that's his business and I'm not going to tell you! I would say 'sod off' but that would make me be the first one who says it and I'm not going to be doing the honours! _(laughs)_ That was a joke.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: I know. I'm too sarcastic for my own good. Fred always says that I'm sarcastic-funny while he's pranking-funny, if that makes any sense!

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Weird? Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes people don't know whether I'm talking about my uncle Fred or my brother Fred. I'll make it easy for you. If I put Uncle in front of the name, then I'm talking about my dead uncle. And if I don't, then I'm talking about my big brother.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Of course, they both mean a lot to me. If _Uncle_ Fred doesn't mean a lot to me, why would I have his bat in my bloody office? And Fred, well, he's Fred. And I could not live with him and I could not live without him.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yes, he's more like my father. More like his namesake. I guess it runs in the colour of the hair? He has red hair, my brother. Mine's dark. Like my mother.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yes, I was sort of expecting that you would ask this question eventually, since I mentioned my mom. My mom and Uncle Fred, right?

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: No, it doesn't bother me. I can talk about it. But not in detail because I don't know _everything,_ obviously. And I'm not going to tell a tragic love story. The long and short of it is my mother is not a fraud. She did not marry my dad because she couldn't have his twin. She learned to love him for _him._ But I guess she could never love anyone the way she loved Uncle Fred. Nor could she love anyone the way she loves my dad. Fred was the boy she fell in love with. And George was the man she married.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: I don't see it as a love triangle, no. Because they know he's gone. I heard them talking about it once. If Uncle Fred could see us now, he wouldn't mind, they said. And I don't think he would, actually. He loved them both too much.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: How do I know? I just know. It's one of those....Weasley instincts, I suppose. Ask Fred. Ask Lily. Even ask Hugo. We Weasleys...we have these instincts that seem to work pretty well.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: No, I don't think it runs in the colour of the hair this time. I think it's in the blood.

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Well...after this, I'm going to take a very long shower. Meet up with Hugo. He's the only Weasley cousin in my year so he's my best friend. We'll go up to the common room together with the Cup. We'll celebrate the Gryffindor style just like how Uncle Charlie used to when he won the cup. Like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Like my parents, their friends and Uncle Fred....

**Q: **-

**Roxanne**: Yes, you're right. It feels sort of surreal. I'm not sure how I even got here in the first place. But I'm happy just the same. What is there left to say, eh?

She let me hold the Cup for a while and the cool silver grazed my hands like soft blades. She just smiled when I told her it's fairly heavy. She braided her hair all the way down her back and stood up. She had a look of relief about her; like someone who had just finished an important job. I wished her congratulations again for the victory, good luck for the future and could not help saying that her family would be proud of her. She glanced back at her mother's robes and the Beater's bats for a fraction of a second, then turned around and thanked me. She lifted up the Cup, said 'nice to have met you' and that I could show myself out. We shook hands briefly and she left, eyes somewhat glistening with grim satisfaction. She was right. There weren't any sob stories to tell.


	5. Rose Weasley

**The Weasleys' Triumph**

**Rose Weasley**

At first glance, Rose Weasley could have been mistaken for her mother, except for her flaming red hair. I found her in the Hogwarts Library. She was writing vigorously on a long piece of parchment which I could only assume was an essay. She was surrounded by mountains and mountains of books. At first, she did not even notice me. Her quill moved across the page so fast and her eyes darted to and fro, following what she was writing. I could not help noticing the gleaming Prefect's badge pinned to the front of her Ravenclaw robes. She reached the bottom of the parchment and took a long look at what she had written. Then she finally looked up. After formal introductions, I slid into a seat opposite of hers and she kindly removed the books surrounding us. She gave me a small smile, rolled up her essay and nodded for me to start. And so we began.

**Q: -**

**Rose: **No, you're not interrupting anything. I'm just finishing up an essay for McGonagall. We just started on basics to human Transfiguration today in class.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Yes, I enjoyed it very much! A bit challenging to be starting on this topic in the sixth year of our magical education, but I'm finding the whole thing very fascinating! Of course, it's entirely different from other types of Transfiguration. I've been doing some research and I found out that some very complicated theories are involved.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Well, I enjoy Transfiguration, obviously. And Potions. Both Albus and I are good at that. And Charms. And Arithmancy.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Really? Most people are usually like you. They think that Arithmancy is a form of torture or something. My dad, especially. He does not understand why I take the subject. Thank Merlin I have my mother backing me up.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: I remind you of her? Well, thank you! You knew my mother from somewhere?

**Q: -**

**Rose**: No? Well, that was a very odd thing to say then!

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Well, my mother is doing fine at the moment. Her work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is going splendidly. Did you read the article in the Daily Prophet last week? About the new law concerning wand's rights and the equality of Muggleborns?

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Oh, I'm glad you have read it! I think it is an amazing thing, what she did. Of course she will always be recognized for her role in the Department for The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but I think what she is doing now is equally important.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Of course I fully support what she is doing! I believe that all creatures, both human and inhuman, should be treated with the same equality and sensitivity. That is why I believe in Elf-rights and completely detest those oppressive pureblood notions!

**Q: -**

**Rose**: No, don't get me wrong. I'm not being prejudice against purebloods. My dad is a pureblood. So is his family. But blood status should not be used to determine how a person or a creature should be treated! My mother has done a wonderful job in eradicating really oppressive laws set to the standards of those twisted notions but there is still a lot to be done. Changing the law is one thing, but changing a person's mind is another.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Would I consider choosing a career in Magical Law? Well, yes I would. I am considering it actually. I have one year left at Hogwarts and I guess it's time I need to start planning for my future. I want to join the Ministry like my mother. It might sound really cliché or pompous but I really think this is what I want to do.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: My father? He supports me wholeheartedly in whatever I intend to do after I graduate. He's in the Ministry himself. Head of the Auror Department with Uncle Harry.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Well, yes, I'm closer to my mother than to my father. But dad and I have our moments. I think I'm closer to my mom because we are interested and passionate in the same things. My dad always says something along the lines of, 'Lucky you inherited your mother's brains!'_(laughs) _

**Q: -**

**Rose**: My brother, Hugo? Well, of course I'm close to him. He's my big brother. But he's.... not exactly what you would call a best friend. He is more like the annoying, protective big brother. Well...what you have to understand is that our family is very close. All the Weasley and Potter cousins grew up together. Victoire and Molly are the eldest of the lot, so they are like best friends as well as cousins. Then come Dominique and Louis. And obviously, they have each other. Lucy is one year younger than them. Then James and Fred two years after her-

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Yes, James and Fred are really close. Brothers. Best friends. But you _really _do not want to meet them together at the same place at the same time! _(scowls) _Where was I? Oh! After James and Fred, there's Roxie and Hugo. They're in their last year now. Then there's me and Al. And Lily being the last one of the lot. She's one year younger than me. So we always have someone because we are very close together in age. Since I came to Hogwarts, I am never homesick because there is at least one of us who are always _here. _Sometimes it can be annoying, but most of the time, I realize how really fortunate I am.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Yes, Roxie and Hugo are leaving next year. That feels a bit strange. When James and Fred were in their last year and I realized they had to leave soon, I was so sad. They were my older brothers. Whenever something went wrong, I ran to them and they always found a way to fix it. I remember one time when this Slytherin bloke called my mother a 'mudblood' in my second year, James and Fred heard about it. And I have to say it wasn't pretty. Usually I do not agree in using violence to resolve conflicts but I was....touched. I never forget what they did. Actually, _they _make sure I never forget what they did! They still gloat about it to my face sometimes! Sorry, back to Roxie and Hugo. Yes, it would feel very strange when they are not here anymore. It would be like something is missing. But I suppose you have to let go at some point and realize you have to stand on your own. That is what Roxie would say.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: You noticed the badge? Yes, I've been made a Prefect.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Uncomfortable? Yes, sometimes. Not many of my family are Ravenclaws. Most of them are Gryffindors. Well, Lucy's a Hufflepuff but that's it.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: No, I don't think they are disappointed. Not in me and certainly not in Lucy. I always knew that Dad would prefer me to be in Gryffindor and I understand that, but Ravenclaw is a perfect fit for me, really. My mother was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw but then the Hat changed its mind and put her in Gryffindor instead. She always said that it's because of the part she would play in helping Uncle Harry bring down Voldemort. If it was not for that, she said she would surely be sorted into Ravenclaw. So I guess I'm fine with where the Hat had put me. I'm not so sure I would have been as brave as my parents.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Why should it be_ interesting _that I'm the first one who says his name in this interview? My mother and Uncle Harry both said that fear for a name increases the fear for the thing itself. And he's gone. If we still call him You-Know-Who, it would be like when he's still alive, wouldn't it?

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Well, yes, I agree that some people are still scared of him, especially people who endured terrible things because of him. But I don't think being scared helps you overcome those tragedies. We, as a family, lost someone very special to us. I guess you know who I am talking about. Even though I never knew that person personally, I know how much the loss affects my family until now. But we are not scared of Voldemort. Being scared and hiding in shadows would not bring Uncle Fred back or make Uncle George become the person he used to be before May 1997.

**Q: -**

**Rose**: Yes, I remember the date of the battle. I'm good at remembering things, even all the littlest details, but I'm just not good at forgetting them. Sometimes I wish I am.

I looked at her curiously as she fingered the edge of her parchment with an absentminded look in her eyes. She then looked up and gave me a half smile. For a moment, she looked like her father, wearing his easy-going nature for a just a fraction of a second. I did not bother to ask her 'why?' about her last statement. Somehow, her answer seemed to have already been given, even though I know not when. She gathered together her essay, her quill and ink bottle, and her books. And I realized there were no more questions to be asked and no more riddles to be solved. She was still smiling at me in a most mysterious way. I could not wait to see what she would do next.


End file.
